hub_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
House of Rabbit, Field Mouse, Woodpecker, Sailor Man, Superhero Mouse and Pig (Redrawn version) 2 (DeviantArt stuff)
Here is the second redrawn version of the picture of ¨House of Rabbit, Field Mouse, Woodpecker, Sailor Man, Superhero Mouse and Pig¨ when Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye, Mighty and Orson and their friends are welcome to the club. Main: Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby the human-sized mouse, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye in his navy form from Famous Studios, Mighty Mouse and Orson Pig as Mickey Mouse, Lola Bunny, Jenny McBride the human-sized mouse, Winnie Woodpecker, Olive Oyl in his Famous Studios form, Pearl Pureheart and Lanolin Sheep as Minnie Mouse, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby the human-sized mouse, Chilly Willy, Wimpy in his Famous Studios form, Heckle and Jeckle and Roy Rooster as Donald Duck, Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II the human-sized mouse, Andy Panda, Swee´Pea in his Famous Studios form, Dinky Duck and Booker Chick as Goofy, Taz, Tweety, Jerry, Hickory and Dickory, Herman and Buzzy, Little Roquefort and Floyd the Mouse, Road Runner, Droopy, Homer Pigeon, Blackie the Lamb, Dingbat and Sheldon Chick, Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip and Buzzy´s Cat, Percy the Cat and Garfield, Wile E Coyote, McWolf, Gabby Gator, The Hungry Wolf (Walter Lantz), Wolfie, The Hungry Fox, Sylvester the Fox, The Hungry Wolf (Terrytoons) and The Hungry Fox from Orson´s Farm, Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd, Jenner the human-sized rude rat, Buzz Buzzard and Wally Walrus, Bluto in his navy form from Famous Studios, Oil Can Harry and the Weasel (Orson Pig´s enemy), Casper the Friendly Ghost, Speedy Gonzales, Nibbles, Spike and Tyke, the Mice from Walter Lantz, Herman´s Cousins, Henry the Rooster, the Mice from Terrytoons and Bo Sheep and Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey, Dimwit and Wade Duck as Horace Horsecollar. Other characters: The more cast from Warner Bros Cartoons, MGM Cartoons, Universal/Walter Lantz Cartoons, Paramount/Famous Studios Cartoons and 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons Cartoons The many entire casts from Cats Don't Dance, The Iron Giant, Osmosis Jones, Quest for Camelot, Rover Dangerfield, Gay Purr-ee, Thumbelina, A Troll in Central Park, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Rock-a-Doodle, The Pebble and the Penguin, Tom Sawyer the Cat, Jimmy the Little Puppy, Rock and Rule, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Balto, Charlotte's Web, Heidi's Song, Cool World, Gulliver´s Travels (1939), Mr.Bug Goes to Town, Once Upon a Forest, Ferngully: The Last Rainforest, The Pagemaster, Titan A.E. and Anastasia, Casablanca, the Batman and Superman Movies, the Goonies, Gremlins, The Mask, Singin´in the Rain, the James Bond Movies, the Pink Panther live-action Movies, Gone with the Wind, The Wizard of Oz (1939), E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial, Jurassic Park, Back to the Future, Indiana Jones, Titanic, Forrest Gump, Ghost (1990), Star Wars, Home Alone, Independence Day and Mrs.Doubtfire, Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16´s Tiny Toons and Animaniacs, the Hanna-Barbera, Jay Ward, UPA Cartoons and Total Television Productions Characters, the DC Comics Characters, The Simpsons, Futurama, DePatie Freleng Cartoons Characters, Nicktoons Characters, Cartoon Network Characters, South Park, Family Guy, Peanuts, Mother Goose and Grimm, The Raccoons, Danger Mouse, Count Duckula, Avenger Penguins, Fantomcat, The Fruitties, Delfy and his Friends, Basket Fever, Sylvan and more. NOTE: This picture is inspired by House of Mouse from Disney with redrawn characters such as: Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby the human-sized mouse, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye in his navy form from Famous Studios, Mighty Mouse and Orson Pig as Mickey Mouse, Lola Bunny, Jenny McBride the human-sized mouse, Winnie Woodpecker, Olive Oyl in his Famous Studios form, Pearl Pureheart and Lanolin Sheep as Minnie Mouse, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby the human-sized mouse, Chilly Willy, Wimpy in his Famous Studios form, Heckle and Jeckle and Roy Rooster as Donald Duck, Porky Pig, Jonathan Brisby II the human-sized mouse, Andy Panda, Swee´Pea in his Famous Studios form, Dinky Duck and Booker Chick as Goofy, Taz, Tweety, Jerry, Hickory and Dickory, Herman and Buzzy, Little Roquefort and Floyd the Mouse, Road Runner, Droopy, Homer Pigeon, Blackie the Lamb, Dingbat and Sheldon Chick, Sylvester, Tom, Doc the Cat, Katnip and Buzzy´s Cat, Percy the Cat and Garfield, Wile E Coyote, McWolf, Gabby Gator, The Hungry Wolf (Walter Lantz), Wolfie, The Hungry Fox, Sylvester the Fox, The Hungry Wolf (Terrytoons) and The Hungry Fox from Orson´s Farm, Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd, Jenner the human-sized rude rat, Buzz Buzzard and Wally Walrus, Bluto in his navy form from Famous Studios, Oil Can Harry and the Weasel (Orson Pig´s enemy), Casper the Friendly Ghost, Speedy Gonzales, Nibbles, Spike and Tyke, the Mice from Walter Lantz, Herman´s Cousins, Henry the Rooster, the Mice from Terrytoons and Bo Sheep and Foghorn Leghorn, Barney Bear, Smedley, Baby Huey, Dimwit and Wade Duck as Horace Horsecollar are the non-silhouettes redrawn characters. from DeviantArt: SailorDaniel Category:My art STUFF